Blood
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Spike and Fred like each other but Angel doesn't. SF
1. Default Chapter

Title: Blood   
Summary: Spike and Fred like each other, but Angel doesn't.   
Spoliers: None.   
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


CHAPTER 1

  
It was dark out and the moon gleamed on his bleached blonde hair. He wore a light blue sweat shirt, underneath the sweat shirt was a white, short sleeves shirt, and blue jeans. He looked up at the moon and walked quietly up the steps of Angel's house. He knocked on the door 3 times before anybody answered it. A girl with brown hair stood there with her hair pulled back. She had on a white tank top and denim jeans.   
"About bloody time!" Spike said to her.   
"I am really sorry, we didn't hear you." Fred said, pulling him inside.   
"Who is it?" Angel asked, coming from the basement.   
"It's Spike." Fred said, looking at him.   
Spike looked at her, he didn't know her, how could she possibly know his name? He thought.   
Angel just stood there, looking at Spike.   
"Come on down." Angel said, growling at him.   
Spike followed him down the stairs and looked back at the girl who was going the opposite direction.   
"Is that girl coming?" Spike asked him.   
"Her name is Winifred, and yeah she is, she just needed to get something."   
He looked around him, there was blood everywhere.   
"Got it!" She said cheerfully, and looked at Spike who was looking at her.   
"What?" She asked, with a cloth and a water bottle in her hand.   
He just shook his head and looked at the blood on the wall.   
She smiled and looked at Angel and then at Spike.   
After a long pause between them, Fred finally spoke.   
"You two go upstairs, I can do this by myself."   
_You _ clean up all of this blood?" Angel said, jokingly.   
She just rolled her eyes and start to clean the floor.   
Angel started to walk up the steps, and looked back at Spike who was standing near Fred.   
"Are you coming?" Angel asked him.   
"Uh, I think I am going to help Winifred here with this." Spike said, looking at her.   
Angel sighed and continue to walk up the stairs.   
"Why did you call me Winifred?" Fred asked, looking up at him.   
Spike looked down at her in confusion. "I thought that is what people call you, that is what Angel told me."   
She laughed and stood up. "Only Angel calls me that, everybody else calls me Fred."   
He smirked at her. "Oh, well. Do you mind telling me what happen here... Fred?"   
She looked into those amazing blue eyes of his and all of the sudden, she wished it would all go away.   
"Come on, you can tell me." He said walking a little closer to her.   
"What happen? Why is there blood everywhere?"   
Tear drops came flowing down her cheeks, and she looked at the floor.   
He saw the tears and putted his arms around her.   
"It's okay Luv. What you did wasn't that bad."   
"I didn't do it." She whisper.   
"Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?" Spike asked, knowing very well who did it.   
He close his eyes and wished he hadn't of come. He only came because Angel needed help with something, but he didn't know it was this.   
"I think Angel did it." She said, looking up at Spike.   
Growling came from above the stairs. They both looked up and saw Angel staring down at them, and eventually he turned and walked away.   
At that moment they looked at each other and pulled away.   
"Here." Fred said, handing him a cloth from her back pocket. "Your helping me clean up this mess."   
He smirked at her and grabbed the cloth from her hand. He bent down and started to scrub the floor with her. He looked at the strand of brown hair that had fallen from her face. He had the urge to put it back in place but instead he went back to scrubbing off more of the blood from the floor. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

  
"Spotless!" Fred said, looking at Spike who had collapsed on the floor.   
She giggled and sat down next to him.   
"Tired?" Fred asked him.   
"Bloody hell, I spend 2 hours cleaning up this mess, and I still don't know how the blood got there." Spike said, sitting up.   
She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I lied when I said that Angel did it. I knew he didn't do it, I was here when it happened." She stared at him and then said. "See that?" He looked at where her finger was pointing. There was a huge table blocking a door.   
"Why is that over there?" he asked, looking at her.   
"It's holding back the door so that the demons won't come in here." Fred said, looking at the door.   
"Demons?" Spike asked her.   
"Yeah, that is why Angel called you. To help us fight them, but when you got here we had already killed them."   
"Lucky me, and I still had to clean up the blood." He chuckled, looking at her.   
She smiled back at him.   
"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are so amazingly blue." Fred said, looking at his eyes.   
"Yeah, something along the lines." He smiled, and leaned towards her a little.   
She leaned in a little, and they were inches from each other.   
As he was about to kiss her, she turned her head and looked at the floor.   
He sat there looking at her and then sighed, turning his head.   
"Do you wanna stay the night?" Fred blurted out, getting up from the floor.   
"You live here?" Spike asked, getting up from the floor with her.   
"Yeah, so.. wanna stay?" Fred asked, walking up the stairs.   
He chuckled and walked up the stairs behind her. "Your begging me to stay, aren't you?"   
She turned around to face him, he was looking at her now. "Do you want to know the reason why I didn't kiss you?"   
"Sure." Spike asked.   
"It wasn't the right time." She said, smiling at him.   
He smiled at her. He knew that he was gonna kiss her sooner or later.   
"When?"   
"When what?" Fred asked, playing with his mind.   
"When is it the right time?"   
"You'll see." She turned around and walked up the stairs, opening the basement door.   
She walked through the living room, where she saw Angel sitting in his chair.   
"About time, don't you think?" Angel said, getting up and walking to them.   
"You could of helped and then it would of gone a lot faster." Fred said, looking at him.   
"Spike's staying the night."   
"You are?!" Angel said, looking at Spike.   
Spike looked at Fred and then at him.   
"Looks like it, Mate."   
Fred sighed. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed, so goodnight guys." Fred said, walking up the stairs to her room.   
"WiniFred, I am not finish talking to you!" Angel yelled at her.   
Spike chuckled at him while walking up the stairs.   
"Spike!" Angel yelled.   
Spike turned around, and looked at him.   
"Don't go near Winifred, or I'll--"   
"Save it, Mate! I know your jealous of Fred and me."   
Angel scoffed. "Jealous of you two?"   
"You will be." Spike said, crossing his arms across his chest.   
"Shh, you two!" Fred said loudly, coming out of her room.   
They both were quiet and looked up at her.   
"You don't hear that?" Fred asked them, while walking down the stairs.   
A big noise came from below them.   
Angel groaned and grabbed one of the baseball bats that was lying on the floor.   
"Here." Angel said to Fred, handing her the other bat. Totally ignoring Spike.   
Spike looked at Fred. She smiled and handed the bat that Angel gave her. She had a stake in her hand.   
All three of them walked down the steps slowly. Fred jumped at the loud, growling noise. Spike holded out his hand and she took it. "It's going to be ok, Pet." Patting it gently.   
Angel looked behind him and saw them holding hands.   
He turned around and yelled. "Okay! That's enough!"   
"Angel, look out!" Fred screamed.   
The vampire knocked Angel to the floor. She staked him and dust fell, leaving a mess. She sighed, thinking she had yet another thing to clean up. She helped Angel up, and he held onto the rail.   
Standing on the last step, Spike and Fred saw only vampires this time. The mean looking creatures were walking towards them, ready to kill. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

  
Spike leaned against the wall with his hair messed up, clothes ripped, and a little cut across his jaw. He saw Fred staking the last vampire.   
She scans the room to see if there were anymore, she only saw Spike and Angel.   
Angel sat on the last step with his arms folded.   
Falling to the floor, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.   
"Are you okay, Pet?" Spike asked her, sitting down next to her.   
She opened her eyes and looked at him.   
"Yeah, I'll be okay."   
"That's good." He said, and smiled at her.   
She smiled back at him.   
"Are you okay? You got a little cut." She touched his cut and he gasp and moving away from her.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said with a little forgiveness in her voice.   
"Oh, you didn't hurt him." Angel said, staring at both of them.   
"Bloody hell, how would you know?"   
He didn't say anything. He just continue to looked at them.   
Spike sighed and looked at Fred. She was looking at him, with a smile on her face.   
"What?" He asked in his british, flirting voice.   
She giggled and shook her head.   
"Nothing, it's just that you look kinda cute with your hair messed up and shirt ripped."   
He smiled at her. "I do, don't I?"   
She nodded and was biting on her bottom lip, trying to fight the urge to kiss him.   
Angel sighed, got up and walked up the stairs. He said mockingly to himself. "I do, don't I?"   
"What was that Angel?" Spike asked, knowing very well what he said.   
"Nothing." He walked out the door.   
When Angel left, they both got up and stood there, facing each other.   
"What is up with Angel?" Fred asked him.   
"I don't know." Spike said quietly.   
He looked at her. She looked at him.   
"Is it the Ôright time' yet?" he asked her, smiling.   
She smile back.   
"You know because If it not the right time yet, I might as well le--"   
She putted her finger on his lips to silent him.   
"Yeah, it's the right time." She said quietly.   
She took her finger off of his lips and slowly leaned in.   
He grabbed her towards him and kissed her deeply.   
"Ahem." Angel said, from the top of the stairs.   
They sighed and closed their eyes. They wonder why Angel had to disturb them. They knew why, he knew why. It was jealously.   
With her eyes close and her head bent down, she whispered. "Please, don't let me go."   
At that moment Angel walked down the stairs.   
"Never." Spike said. Holding her close to him.   
"Ahem." Angel said louder.   
They open their eyes and looked at each other.   
"Are you deaf?" Angel said out loud.   
"Only to you Mate." Spike said, leaning his head against Fred's. Looking at him.   
Angel chuckled and grabbed the bat that was leaning against the wall.   
He moved the bat up and down into his palm.   
Fred eyed the bat and asked.   
"What are you going to do with that?"   
He chuckled again.   
"Wouldn't you like to know!"   
He took a swung at them.   
They ducked and ran up the stairs.   
"Come on!" Spike said to Fred, holding her hand tightly.   
Angel ran after them, up the stairs and out the door.   
They ran up the long case of stairs.   
"Come on!" Spike said to her again.   
She looked behind her, and saw that Angel was only a few steps down from them.   
Fred screamed and squeezed his hand tighter.   
They ran into her room and locked the door.   
"Are you okay?" Spike asked her, sitting down next to her on the bed.   
Angel started to pound on the door loudly.   
"Why is he doing this?" She asked, looking at the door.   
"I don't know." Spike said.   
The pounding stop. They heard footsteps walking away from them and then towards them, and then a loud thump.   
"He's going to knock down this door!" Fred screamed.   
"You don't say." Spike said, jokingly.   
She gave him a look.   
"Sorry." He said, and kissed her forehead.   
They looked over their shoulder at the window and saw a big tree.   
"We're gonna have to go down the tree." Spike said.   
"You don't say." She said mockingly.   
They walked over to the window and looked down.   
Angel did it repeatedly until he knocked down the door.   
He scanned the room, it was empty.   
"Damn it." He swore under his breath.   
He saw the curtains blow with the breeze. He walked over and put his hands on the windowsill.   
He gazed out the window and sighed deeply.   
"It's going to be dawn soon, Spike. Where ever you went, you didn't go far."  


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

  
Walking through the dark woods, the moon was flickering above the tall trees. The dry leaves crunching under their feets. It was almost dawn.   
Spike looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was about to come up.   
"Fred," He said silently to her. "I need to go somewhere dark."   
She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was coming up. "Oh, right. I know this tiny, old house. It bad but it has a lot of shade."   
"Where is it?" He asked, hurrying.   
"There." She pointed out, it was a mile ahead of them.   
"God, that's a long way." The sun was coming. "I got to run, and I know I will get burnt. You might have to drag me."   
"Ok, don't worry. We will make it." Fred said, uncertain.   
They both looked up and then started to run.   
Coming out of the woods, into bare sunlight. Spike screamed and fell to his knees.   
"Oh god." Fred said in horror.   
She held him up and he swung his arm around her neck, she started to run. He ran with her.   
"We are almost there." Fred said, she saw that his right arm was getting burned.   
Couple of more steps, she swung the door open and laid him on the old, dusty bed.   
She gasp for breath. She never ran that fast in her life. She needed something to wet and then she remember she never took out the cloth that was in her back pocket. She pulled it out and put some water on it from the sink.   
She walked over to Spike from where she laid him. "There you are." She said, gracefully.   
He sighed in relief and then suddenly smelled blood.   
He turned his face to resist it.   
"Fred, get out of here. Leave now!" He said, loudly.   
"Why, what's wrong?" Fred said worried.   
"Leave--" Spike turned his vampire face at her and she gasp.   
"Oh, crap!" She muttered and hid in the corner.   
He ran right to her. "You think I don't see you there?"   
She closed her eyes tightly and wondered why he didn't smell the blood when he cleaned it and was with her.   
She screamed, again.   
He shook his head and turned into his human-like face.   
"Fred! It's me. I am so sorry!" He shook her to get her attention. "Fred, open your eyes!" He held her near and she continue to keep her eyes shut.   
* * *   
With a blanket over his head, Angel walked into the woods. He looked down to see foot prints of two people taking the same path.   
He chuckled. "You forgot to cover up the evidence!"   
* * *   
"Fred," He whispered. She opened her eyes and she saw that he was holding her. "I am so sorry."   
"It's okay, why did you go out like that? I mean there was blood everywhere in the basement and it's the same blood from the cloth...."   
She just rambled on. He chuckled at her.   
"I don't know. I just did," He was still holding her. "It won't happen again, if it does, just put a stake through my heart."   
She looked at him and she shook her head, "I can't do that."   
"Sure you can. You did it to the other vampires in the basement."   
"No, I can't do that to _you_."   
She hugged him and he gently stroked her hair.   
* * *   
Still walking, Angel saw a tiny house.   
He chuckled, sensing they were in there.   
* * *   
"We need to get out of here!" Spike said, sensing Angel was near.   
"There's nowhere else to go."   
"He's coming Fred, Angel is coming!"   
She looked at him and heard the door slam against the wall. Angel was here.   
"Haha," Angel snickered. "I knew I'd find you!"   
He walked right to Spike and started to punch him.   
"What are you doing!" Fred screamed at him.   
Angel suddenly looked at her.   
She looked at him.   
No words were spoken   
Spike was on the floor, about to give Angel a beating of a life time.   
* * *   
It was night time and they were back at the hotel, sitting at the table.   
"When did this happen?" Fred asked, giving Angel a fresh cloth to clean up his face.   
"I don't know. I don't remember. It must of been when we were killing the demons."   
Her mind kept going back and forth. He was jealous? Angel was jealous of Spike? Why? Was it just the spell, making Angel jealous? Did Spike like her as she liked him? Or was he on some kind of spell, too?   
"Bugger this." Spike said, getting from the other side of the table.   
She didn't want Spike to go.   
She looked at Angel and Angel gave her one of his looks.   
"Go after him."   
"Spike," She yelled. "Wait up!"   
He was almost out the door, he turned because he heard Fred's voice.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Leaving," He looked down at the floor.   
She was hurt. The kisses were just part of the spell, then. She was hurt that he didn't have the same feelings for her. She wanted to cry.   
"No we don't," Fred said, taking his both of his hands and linking it with hers. "But we do."   
Spike looked at her and smirked.   
She kissed him.   
"I love you."   
He kissed her back.   
"I love you, too."   
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
I hope you liked this S/F fan fic. This is not the end, I will write an Epilogue soon! Til' then, take care! 


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

  
Years later after they admitted their love for each other. They were finally moving out of Angel's house. Spike began to live there after him and Fred got together. Yelling was in the distance.   
Fred sighed at her two boys. Always fighting about something.   
"Bugger off!" Spike said to Angel as he made his way to her.   
"What are you fighting about now?"   
He put his arms around her waist from behind and chuckled into her hair.   
"Who would win," Spike said as he turned her around. "Caveman or Astronaut?"   
She rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe they were arguing about that.   
He gave her a look and was waiting for an answer.   
She sighed and then smiled.   
"Caveman."   
"Haha," Spike said to Angel as he walked by, holding a cardboard box that marked ÔMaster Bedroom'. "Told you so!"   
Angel rolled his eyes at Spike's enjoyment. "I am so glad your leaving."   
"Me, too!" Spike called out when Angel went to their car.   
"Come on, William," Fred said, taking his hand. "You need to get the last of the boxes."   
He nodded and walked upstairs with her.   
Angel came back in, thinking about what had happened over the last few years.   
Willow came down to cure him, to remove the spell. One of the vampires from the basement must of put a spell on him when he was getting jealous of Spike. Which cause him to go after him. He didn't do it to hurt Fred. She had to fall in love with Spike and not him. Noises interrupted his thoughts.   
"This is heavy! What you got in here?" Spike asked Fred as they walked down the stairs.   
"Stuff." She replied.   
They both walked up to him.   
"I'll put this in the car." He said and walked out the door.   
Angel smiled at her and grabbed both of her hands.   
"Is that it?"   
"Yep."   
"My little girl is growing up."   
"Awww," She brung him to her. "I'll miss you so much!"   
He hugged her tightly.   
"I'll miss you, too."   
Fred saw Spike come back in. He smiled at her, she smiled back at him.   
She pulled back from him and went to Spike.   
"Well Liam," Spike said, holding out his hand. "I guess this is it."   
"Yeah."   
Angel pulled his hand into a hug.   
He silently whispered in his ear.   
"Take good care of her, you hear?"   
Spike nodded and pulled back.   
"Sure will."   
All three of them walked out of the door. Together they walked to their car. Fred turned around giving Angel a wave goodbye. He returned it, and gave her a smile. He stood there and watched them drive off into the darkness.   
THE END. 


End file.
